El rumor del oleaje
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre la relación de Finnick y Annie sin orden alguno de tiempo. A veces Annie cierra los ojos y viejas pesadillas atacan su mente. A veces Annie cierra los ojos y la sonrisa de Finnick la protege. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **23. Felino

*Situado en el período de tiempo antes del primer libro, después de los juegos de Annie, claro.

* * *

Finnick observa la mano de Annie de reojo, de cuando en cuando, con el cuidado de alguien que ya ha pasado por los Juegos del Hambre y está buscando la mejor manera de aprisionar a su objetivo; sin embargo, la sensación es, a la vez, muy diferente. Porque aunque el corazón le martillea con la misma velocidad con la que lo hizo en la arena, rápido, veloz, como si tratara de escapar, no hay impotencia o miedo paralizando sus venas, no hay incertidumbre o rencor hacia el Capitolio, sólo los nervios de alguien que, aunque quiere negarlo, está locamente enamorado.

Mientras trata de luchar con dichos nervios, que le hacen un nudo en la garganta, tan apretado e intrincado como los que él hace, Finnick se distrae con el paisaje, el color tostado de la arena bajo el sol de la tarde, las suaves ondas de colores, púrpura, azul, dorado, rojo y amarillo, que se desdibujan entre las olas, entre el cielo y el mar, Annie y él.

De vez en cuando Annie también lo mira de reojo, pero todavía le cuesta trabajo adivinar sus pensamientos bajo la fachada inexpresiva, una máscara para miles de pesadillas, sentimientos y recuerdos horribles. Todavía no sabe si debe intervenir o cómo hacerlo —a pesar de que es el rompecorazones del Capitolio, a pesar de que ha pasado por tantas camas, con la agilidad de un felino, la seducción de una serpiente tan sucia como Snow—, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo saber cuando ella lo necesita? ¿Es cuando sus ojos verdes —de ese precioso verde que sólo se ve una vez en la puesta de sol— se vuelven lejanos? ¿O cuando ríe sin motivo, sin razón?

No le da mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues como si Annie hubiese leído sus pensamientos —y a veces piensa que ella puede—, procede a cubrirse los oídos con las manos, a encogerse como un niño pequeño ante la inmensidad del mar, la vida y la crueldad y cierra los ojos para no ver, para no verlo a él tampoco, ignorante de que su mano siempre estará ahí cuando ella lo solicite, para sostenerla y adorarla, Annie Cresta, la chica que le robó el corazón.

—Todo está bien, Annie —murmura Finnick, lleno de pánico, dolor y furia, pues no puede soportar verla así y también muy en el fondo, porque él mismo no puede evadirse de tal manera, evadir las peticiones de Snow, evadir las caricias furtivas en la noche propagadas por desconocidos, hombres y mujeres repugnantes por igual—. Estás conmigo. ¿Escuchas el mar? Estás en el distrito 4 y hay un hermoso atardecer, mira las nubes, Annie, son rosas y doradas, color oro y púrpura, tu favorito.

Se permite tomar su mano izquierda para apartarla de su rostro con suavidad, regalándole una caricia a la mujer con sus manos entrelazadas. Y a pesar de la situación, de que ella no está, de nuevo, mentalmente estable, el corazón de Finnick Odair, el tan aclamado rompecorazones del Distrito 4, vuelve a andar a saltos ante la proximidad, la inexperiencia cuando se trata de amor verdadero, donde no hay líneas que decir, cámaras que filmar.

Sin embargo, es ella quien nuevamente lo saca del apuro y regresa a sus sentidos, al paisaje que está pintado, quizás por la mano de un Dios olvidado, con una perfección hermosa, casi onírica. Annie aprieta suavemente su mano y la deposita sobre la arena, sin soltarla. Es cálida como el sol, como la vida que irradia de ella, como sus ojos acuamarinos y Finnick sabe que no necesita ser un felino seductor para poder alcanzarla, ni saber todo tipo de trucos sexuales. Sólo hace falta una sonrisa para Annie Cresta y para él, una mirada de sus ojos extraños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **50. Mensaje

*Situado en el momento en el que Finnick es llevado al Capitolio para el Quarter Quell.

* * *

No soy bueno con las palabras. Nunca lo he sido, no en realidad. La gente piensa que soy carismático y quizás eso ayuda un poco, pero ellos conocen al Finnick fabricado por el Capitolio, por ese desgraciado de Snow, aquél que se ha forjado una personalidad falsa y repite palabras que el presidente ha puesto en su boca, aquél cuyas únicas palabras de amor conoce provienen de labios operados, de delirios eternos en medio del placer carnal, de cuerpos que me han comprado sólo por la novedad y no por nada más.

Trato de borrar esas palabras de mi mente todos los días, palabras delirantes y falsas que hablan de amores eternos, cielos utópicos, groserías y perfección. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ninguna de ellas expresa lo que siento, Annie. Ninguna de ellas es suficiente para expresar el alcance de lo que me has hecho y de lo que, en mi vanidad, también espero te haya sucedido a ti: Amor. Amor, entremezclado con miedo, con odio, con tristeza. Amor, que me ha impulsado a despedirme desde estas simples palabras, desde mi oscura y vieja habitación en el Edificio de los Tributos, donde el miedo me ha atenazado, aunque sé que no tanto como a ti, sé que no tanto como a ti, que seguramente ahora estás perdida en la nada, los ojos cerrados, los brazos sobre los oídos, suaves gritos escapando de tus labios.

Annie, no creo regresar con vida de estos juegos, aunque trataré, todo sea por ti y por amortiguar tu dolor. Pero si no vuelvo, si esta carta cae en tus manos, quiero que comprendas con exactitud mi mensaje: Vive. Vive, no por el amor que nos tenemos, ni por la expectativa de los demás, sino por ti misma, porque tú quieres hacerlo, porque lo he visto en tus ojos más de una vez.

Vive, Annie, vive. Lucha contra la corriente y te prometo, algún día, las voces no podrán alcanzarte. Vive, porque yo viviré en ti y cuando cierres los ojos y cubras tus oídos, mi voz estará ahí para reconfortarte... Y así podrás seguir adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **93. Zapatos

*Situado la noche de su boda en Sinsajo.

* * *

Finnick sabe cómo hacerlo, después de todo, ha sido vendido una y otra vez a personajes excéntricos e importantes del Capitolio para complacer sus deseos. Sabe dónde tocar y cómo, cuántas veces y con qué intensidad. Podría usar ese conocimiento para su noche de bodas —la primera—, hacerlo fácil para los dos. Pero algo en su interior se lo impide, algo que le exige naturalidad, espontaneidad, porque Annie lo merece, porque ahora son dos y no sólo él tratando de complacer a un ciudadano desconocido del Capitolio, hambriento de placer físico. Son dos y todo un mundo por explorar, a pesar de que se han conocido por años, desde lo más profundo hasta lo superficial.

Annie no tiembla cuando la recuesta en la cama, Annie no tiembla cuando se miran a los ojos y en los de ella, como siempre, encuentra un mar de secretos y recuerdos, nadando en ese tono verde turquesa, como el mar, la vida y ese efímero momento del atardecer. Incluso sonríe y le acaricia el rostro, suave, delineando sus facciones, tan diferente de las uñas alargadas del Capitolio, tan diferente de las caricias demandantes de sus noches más oscuras, donde largos zurcos ensangrentados eran dejados en su cuerpo como prueba de una falsa pasión. Él la besa y hunde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, donde su cabello forma ondas concéntricas, similares a olas. Se baña en su aroma mientras deposita suaves besos, deja que ella se sumerja en la profunidad de sus secretos —sus cicatrices— cuando ella hace lo propio, Annie y sus manos temblorosas, protectoras de su propia fragilidad.

Annie no susurra palabras de amor, ni fingidas ni reales, pero su silencio solemne, su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillantes debajo suyo, brillantes como si hubieran absorbido las estrellas, son todo lo que él necesita para saber de sus sentimientos. Y es además, para él, la primera vez que alcanza el sentimiento de estar lleno tan plenamente, de estar vivo con tanta fuerza. Su euforia no se apaga ni siquiera cuando ambos se recuestan el uno al lado del otro, abrazados como dos conchas marinas en medio de una tormenta en el mar, no se apaga aunque ella se queda dormido y él empieza a ceder al sueño, a cerrar los ojos para revivir de nuevo lo que acaba de suceder.

En la mañana, sin embargo, la euforia se ha convertido en algo más, en algo mezclado con miedo y felicidad. Cuando Annie se levanta en la mañana para ir al baño y seguir su horario, tan estricto en el Distrito 13, él no deja ir su mano. Lo ha decidido, nunca lo hará. Teme perderla, ahora que están unidos más allá de todo, teme perderla. Ella, sin embargo, no lo entiende o finge no hacerlo y sonríe cuando tiene que arrastrar un poco a Finnick por la cama para ponerse los zapatos, para vestirse e ir a por el desayuno.

Él sonríe también, antes de halarla de vuelta, contento por los beneficios inmediatos que su plan desesperado supone.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a intentar?

Annie se lanza a sus brazos antes de darle una respuesta y durante su acto de entrega, descubren nuevamente el amor con las manos entrelazadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **48. Música

*Situado después de la guerra.

* * *

El rumor del oleaje logró formar una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre ausente de toda sensación, salvo la de la arena húmeda pegada a sus talones y el canto de las gaviotas, perdido en el infinito del tiempo. Era música para sus oídos, era música, suave y tibia como el sol muriendo en el horizonte, también para el bebé en su vientre. Al escucharla, Annie se sentía libre de todo temor, toda culpa y todo miedo, aún a pesar de que el mar arrastraba de cuando en cuando un cadáver hacia la orilla, restos de alguna casa, figuras extrañas y desperdicios. Sombras de una ciudad que había quedado destruida, de un régimen que se había acabado, a costa de la vida de Finnick.

Annie encontró el lugar en el que solían reunirse todos los días, antes del segundo Quarter Quell y la masacre, casi sin planearlo en realidad, aunque deseándolo inconscientemente. Ése era su lugar, después de todo. Y ella era la chica loca que vivía de recuerdos, así que, ¿qué mejor que regresar al lugar donde más recuerdos había? ¿Donde menos sombras existían?

Se sentó en el lugar que siempre le correspondía, a la derecha de Finnick, las piernas cruzadas con cierta dificultad bajo su vientre abultado, su mano, absorta en un recuerdo del pasado tanteo la arena buscando la de Finnick, pero sin encontrar nada más que arena, húmeda, cálida, como las manos de Finnick al salir del mar, lleno de tesoros acuáticos, conchas, corales y perlas con las que adornaba su cabello, su cuello, sus labios. Comenzó a reírse al evocar cada una de las ocasiones y nadie, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo ahí para verla y llamarla loca. Sin embargo, poco a poco el ataque de alegría se fue apagando, dejando sólo como música de fondo el rumor del oleaje, onírico y suave como las manos de un amante.

Tras un tiempo, Annie se encogió en su lugar, mientras la luz del sol moría en el horizonte con un último toque dorado. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de cubrir un mal recuerdo, cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, parecía querer ser absorbida por todo a su alrededor. La luz de la luna trazando un sendero de plata por el mar oscuro, la arena fina, plateada y sedosa bajo su tacto, la silueta de miles de casas destrozadas más allá en la orilla, el cántico del viento perdiéndose entre los árboles lejanos... Y la noche cálida, abrasadora, potente. La risa volvió y sus manos reposaron sobre su vientre, tan extraño para ella y a la vez tan indispensable, tan suyo, tan mágico. Ya no tenía necesidad de esconderse del mundo tras sus manos y ojos cerrados, porque el mundo al que había vuelto —el mundo que había sido salvado tras sacrificar miles de vidas— era Finnick. Finnick, en todo el Distrito 4, incluso en las casas derruidas, Finnick en la brisa salada del mar, en las palabras murmuradas por el viento. Finnick, su hogar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **94. Zona

*Situado después de la guerra.

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, lleno de sombras y gritos lejanos, melodías discordantes en el mundo vívido de su mente. Annie miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta, algún rayo de luz que le indicara, como las palabras amables de Finnick o Mags, en dónde se encontraba y por qué. A veces se perdía de esa manera, absorta en sus pensamientos salía de casa temprano por las mañanas y cuando menos se daba cuenta, estaba perdida en medio de algún lugar extraño, aunque nunca fuera de los límites del Distrito, nunca demasiado lejos del mar tampoco. Así que, familiarizada con esa rutina, Annie escrutó con curiosidad y algo de temor las cosas a su alrededor, árboles siniestros desdibujados contra el contorno de la noche, sonidos amplificados por la quietud del bosque, el ulular de un buhó en el sonido del viento... ¿Y el mar? No escuchaba el mar, las olas golpeando contra las rocas, la orilla o los barcos acercándose en la penumbra de la noche, guiados por la luz titilante de un farol lejano.

¿Dónde estaba, entonces? El pánico la invadió y apunto estuvo de encogerse contra un árbol cercano, pequeña e indefensa como si fuese una niña, pequeña y frágil tan lejos del mar, su única vía de escape en esos Juegos del Hambre de pesadilla. Sin embargo, pasos en la noche la alentaron a permanecer alerta, esperanzada. Alguien avanzaba hacia ella haciendo crujir las ramitas caídas de los árboles, las hojas secas y marchitas, la tierra muerta, tan lejos del mar.

Finnick apareció en su campo de visión, pero lucía diferente, tanto que la poca esperanza que tenía se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía ser parte de ese mundo yermo, callado y oscuro. Lucía tan blanco y espectral, lejano como un fantasma. Y aún así era su Finnick, el que la salvaba de las pesadillas, los malos ratos, las habladurías de la gente. Estiró un solícito brazo hacia él y le alegró comprobar que su gesto era correspondido.

—¡Finnick, prométeme que nunca volverás a irte...! —su cuerpo, cuando se aferró a él, estaba frío y la tirantez de sus músculos al corresponder el abrazo le hizo saber que algo andaba muy mal.

—Annie —besó su frente como varias veces había hecho, despeinando los cabellos ondulados y negros, en la mitad de aquél lugar espantoso—. Annie, no puedo. Estoy... Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú vives y...

—¡Finnick, yo...!

El sueño se desdibujó en una maraña de sombras y colores, dejando a Annie en la penumbra de su habitación, acurrucada entre sus mantas. Una pesadilla. Abrió la boca para comenzar a gritar, a abstraerse del mundo con sus gritos y sus ojos cerrados, cuando sintió la calidez de su vientre contra sus manos, una nueva vida moviéndose en su interior. Los gritos se quedaron atascados en su garganta, sus manos, se aferraron a ese pequeño pedazo de vida en su cuerpo, a ese pequeño pedazo de Finnick en aquél mundo demasiado inmenso. Annie volvió a dormirse sin tener pesadillas. No las tuvo más, no después de esa primera noche —esa primera pesadilla— después de la muerte de Finnick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **66. Quinto

*Situado mucho antes del Quartel Quell de los 75 Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Annie sabía que llegaría, tarde o temprano. Siempre sucedía así cuando el Capitolio lo requería para... Bueno, ¿para qué engañarse? Para cosas malas. Annie lo escuchó llegar como siempre lo hacía, por lo menos una vez al mes si tenía suerte, andando a tumbos por el sendero frente a su casa, cubierta de hierba fresca del verano. Finnick, su adorado Finnick, la sonrisa extinta como el sol al atardecer, los ojos perdidos, la sonrisa cristalizada, fingida. Luego, tocaría a su puerta sin esperar una respuesta, entraría para encontrarla sentada, esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina, un fantasma esperando por otro fantasma. Dos almas humanas unidas por un súbito momento de comprensión.

No es que Finnick no la comprendiera, por supuesto que lo hacía, Annie lo sabía cuando él acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras, calmantes, como cuentos de buenas noches con final feliz. Pero él siempre sonreía, siempre, aunque se sintiera vulnerable, aunque estuviera enojado o triste. Lo hacía por ella. Por eso, cuando llegaba de sus visitas al Capitolio de una noche, a veces más (y cuando más sufría), el poder atisbar en sus ojos azules y profundos un poco de su dolor, de esa parte tan íntima y tan suya, la hacía sentirse más unida, más enamorada y más desesperada a la vez. Porque no podía detenerlo, toda esa gente horrible, todas esas manos apremiantes, monstruosas, ciñéndose alrededor de él, su única esperanza. Arrebatándosela poco a poco, arrebatándosela.

—Annie, mira lo que te traje —de nuevo la sonrisa temblorosa, que cada vez controlaba un poco mejor. En la oscuridad de la cocina, sentados el uno frente al otro, Finnick le ofrendó un corazón de diamante, azul como el mar y como la noche y como sus ojos. Era el quinto regalo que le hacía ya, antes le había dado ropa francamente horrible, perfumes y más joyas. Regalos que provenían de sus amantes de ocasión, de sacrificios forzados por su parte, de mentiras, de engaños y de traición. No, ella ya no quería nada de eso.

—Lo siento, Finnick, pero no puedo —musitó ella por lo bajo, devolviéndole la piedra preciosa y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ella para no verla, como si fuera la prueba de un espantoso crimen—. Estos regalos, estas cosas... Las ganas a costa de...

No terminó la frase, no era necesario. Conforme las palabras habían abandonado sus labios, el rostro de Finnick se descompuso como en otras noches, cuando él creía que no veía, sumidos ambos en la oscuridad y a veces, la claridad llena de sombras del amanecer. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y él se puso de pie de inmediato, automáticamente casi, sin esperarse que ella se hundiría en un abrazo con él, en el que no había necesidad de más palabras.

Quiero ayudarlo, pensaba Annie, quiero hacer que se sienta mejor. Como él me hace sentir, ¿es que así se siente el ayudar a los demás? ¿El ayudar a quien uno ama? Cálido. Quiero ayudarlo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? La respuesta le llegó en un súbito arranque de inspiración, mientras se separaba de él para mirarlo a los ojos, dos pozos oscuros en medio de la noche, donde parecían haberse ahogado las estrellas. Una sonrisa se dibujó por el rostro de Annie, primero falsa y después auténtica, al constatar sus efectos curatorios en Finnick, efectos capaces de erradicar todo el dolor en sus ojos y manos temblorosas. Sin embargo, añadió una cosa más por si las dudas, aquella que decidiría de manera absoluta el bienestar mental de Finnick (y también su miedo a perderla) para toda la vida—:

—Te amo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Spoilers de Sinsajo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **61. Pinza

*Situado en Sinsajo.

* * *

La televisión vomitaba imágenes de colores sobre sus ojos vacíos, perdidos en la distancia. Annie no le hacía caso a los interminables anuncios sobre la guerra, los comerciales hechos por los rebeldes o los productos anunciados para la población del Capitolio, que de cuando en cuando se colaban a su transmisión, aunque eso sí, se estremecía ligeramente cuando el comercial de Finnick salía al aire, cuando hacían menciones de los rebeldes escondidos en el Capitolio, aún con vida, aunque no por mucho. Nadie había ido a molestarla ese día y eso le alegraba, porque no se sentía muy bien últimamente, con mareos, fatigas y dolores de cabeza, lo que menos podía pensar era en cumplir su horario en el 13 y por suerte, los demás habían aceptado su decisión tras haber estado tocando a su puerta por varias horas.

—No me siento bien —se dijo a sí misma, temiendo como en diversas ocasiones que el mundo a su alrededor fuera un sueño, un constructo de su mente, perdida ya en la locura. Sin embargo, mucho le faltaba por aguantar todavía y la primera señal de peligro llegó cuando en la televisión informaron de los refuerzos "especiales" que estaba mandando el Capitolio a las cloacas, donde una fina pantalla de televisión y miles de kilómetros, la separaban de Finnick.

Refuerzos especiales. Se estremeció ante la palabra, encogida como un animalito en el sofá de la habitación, pura y blanca y aburrida. Mutos seguramente, cosas horribles. Cosas que hacen daño, te suben por los brazos y duele, se insertan en tu cabeza y duele, te hacen recordar y sentir cosas horribles y duele. Duele.

Durante un tiempo, mientras Annie no hacía más que temblar en su lugar, a pesar de estar protegida, se fue desgranando la información sobre los mutos, las horribles armas que habían sido especialmente diseñadas para rastrear y destruir. Luego, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, sumergida en su propio mundo de fantasías y recuerdos horrendos, se anunció que algunos "objetivos" habían logrado escapar, pero la esperanza de que Finnick fuera uno de ellos se desvaneció cuando se transmitieron los rostros de los sobrevivientes, nítidos y reales, surgidos de una pesadilla como Finnick nunca lo haría, porque de ahora en adelante sólo aparecería en sus sueños.

.

Johana escuchó pasos arrastrándose hacia su habitación, pasos lentos y largos, como si su propietario hubiera perdido todas las ganas de vivir. Al abrir la puerta para ver quién era, se encontró cara a cara con Annie, que sin mirarla siquiera parecía querer proseguir su camino hacia ninguna parte. Lucía serena, impertérrita, como una autómata y fue precisamente esa visión la que la asustó aún más, ¿a dónde iba? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Acababan de anunciar la posible muerte de Finnick en televisión, pero, ¿se abría enterado? Antes siquiera de que pudiera preguntárselo, ella la interceptó, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes directo hacia ella, profundos y claros como algunos tipos de mar.

—Johanna, ¿puedo tomar tu mano? —preguntó, en un hilo de voz, todavía carente de emoción.

Un poco angustiada y un poco enojada, pues nunca estaba segura de lo que quería Annie, Johanna asintió. No podía negárselo aún si no sabía lo de Finnick, no podía negárselo porque sería duro de todas formas, porque quizás era lo más cercano que tenía en esos momentos, en ese distrito desconocido lleno de reglas absurdas.

—Sí, Annie, puedes —Johanna extendió su mano hacia adelante y la de Annie se cerró en una pinza alrededor suyo, como si fuese lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse en la vida. Lo sabe, pensó Johanna y cuando la joven comenzó a llorar, disuelta la máscara de irrealidad de sus facciones, Johanna no se sorprendió de llorar también ella misma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Claim: **Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta.  
**Notas: **Spoilers de Sinsajo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **59. Paseo

*Post-guerra y capítulo final.

* * *

—Puedo ir solo —afirmó el pequeño y soltó su mano con cierto orgullo. Sus dedos, al separarse, dejaron tras de sí una sensación cálida y desvaneciente que casi la hizo llorar. Podía ver en él tanto de Finnick, tanto de sí misma, tanta independencia. Pronto se iría, se dijo, mientras seguía sus pasos por la arena, marcada por sus huellas, tan pequeñas e inofensivas. Pronto se irá como Finnick lo hizo—. ¡Rápido, mamá! —la apresuró él, agitando una mano desde la distancia, donde el bosque y la playa se unían, donde unas pequeñas briznas de hierba se movían perezosamente al compás del viento.

Annie no le hizo caso aunque escuchó sus palabras, sus pasos eran lentos y acompasados, como si nadara contra corriente. Observaba el mundo a su alrededor, las cosas que habían cambiado desde la caída del Capitolio, cuatro años atrás y se preguntaba, no sin cierto desamparo, cuándo dejaría de sentir la pérdida. Cuándo, al acercarse a ese punto de la playa, dejaría de sollozar y sus piernas de temblar como gelatina.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a apremiar él y en sus ojos verdes pudo ver un poco de enfado. Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo detenerse súbitamente, sino el ver, el poder distinguir una roca a su lado, tallada toscamente por el mar y bañada de arena, que brillaba como diamantes. La meta del paseo de cada año. El monumento a su dolor.

Recordó súbitamente cómo había amado esa roca durante los primeros días, aferrándose a ella como un salvavidas, mientras su hijo lloraba a su lado, envuelto en mantas. Muchos habían tratado de quitárselo, peor aún, de alejarla a ella, mandarla a algún lugar lejano, horrible como el Distrito 13 donde no pudiera ver el mar; pero Annie había permanecido firme, había aferrado a su hijo, había aferrado la roca, había aferrado el mar, que se empeñaba en escapársele entre los dedos, siempre como en un sueño o en una pesadilla. Sin embargo y progresivamente, su amor se transformó en odio y tristeza, en un ritual que, conforme pasaban los años, cada vez le costaba más trabajo cumplir.

La tumba, se recordó al alcanzarla. Su hijo la esperaba también, aquél pequeño que se había aprendido el camino de memoria, que aunque no había conocido a su padre, nunca se había quejado por ello, ni por las visitas o los llantos sobre la desgastada roca. La tumba, la constatación de su realidad, de la falta de magia aunque haya fe.

Annie se quedó mirándola en silencio durante largo rato, aunque los restos de Finnick no descansaban bajo la arena, aunque los restos de Finnick se habían perdido por toda la eternidad. Luego, dio un salto cuando volvió a sentir la mano de su hijo cerrándose sobre la suya con fuerza, negando así su anterior afirmación de que no la necesitaba. Cuando volteó a verlo, estaba llorando. Fue entonces cuando Annie pensó, no, sintió, un vínculo más profundo con su hijo. Y se preguntó, mientras seguía impasible (¿dónde habían ido las lágrimas?) si él sentiría esa calidez desvaneciente que había dejado su padre, si él sentía ese agujero de no haberlo conocido jamás. Y se preguntó también, cómo empezar a llenarlo, ahora que se había dado cuenta de su existencia, ahora, cuando aún había tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

**FIN.**


End file.
